


I Never Did Get Clean

by soulbuddies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Androgyny, Bath Sex, Bet Settled, Courting Rituals, F/M, Fem Eldigan, First Time, Gen, Hand Jobs, Peeping, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies
Summary: Sigurd and Quan had a bet. Neither was completely sure about the gender of their classmate, Eldigan. Confident and dumb, Sigurd thought the best way of settling the bet was by watching the Agustrian bathe. Sure enough, he won the bet... and gained another kind of satisfaction. The basin was able to fit two people after all.-Bunny
Relationships: Cian | Quan & Siglud | Sigurd, Eltshan | Eldigan/Siglud | Sigurd
Kudos: 4





	I Never Did Get Clean

Eldigan ran a hand through her hair as she stared at the ceiling of the bathing chambers. The Academy was proving to be a real challenge it would seem. The challenge didn’t come from the classes though as she took them all very seriously, studying diligently and acing her exams. The challenge hardly came from her professors as many respected her or liked her a great deal. The challenge wasn’t even from the more physical aspects, such as her cavalry duelist class. 

No, the true challenge came from her peers. Eldigan knew that her station often made others too wary to approach. And her rather serious demeanor hardly helped with that. But she had hoped to find at least a few like minded individuals. Perhaps make a few lasting friendships if she was lucky, though that wasn’t exactly her forte. She had been more of a loner. Not always by choice but it was a lifestyle she’d grown accustomed to. 

Which is why this noble of Chalphy was very... perplexing to her. While most approached her in a professional manner or with great hesitance, Sigurd would rush forward to meet her. After their first exchange, he was always very casual with her. Poking and prodding her with personal questions. She didn’t know what to make of the man. Eldigan’s first assumption was that he desired something from her. Some sort of political gain. But his questions were only about her and never about her house.

The noblewoman couldn’t help but ponder it more now as she slowly undressed. Was this Sigurd of Chalphy genuinely interested in getting to know her? While she’d been looking for friendship... she hadn’t anticipated to find it with someone so different from herself. Eldigan folded each article of clothing as she set it aside. Or... was he looking to court her? She couldn’t help but scoff at that thought. Every suitor she’d ever had was one looking for glory in her house name and not for love. Perhaps she was too hopeful in the idea that she might eventually find a suitor she cared for.

Now fully nude, she glanced over her frame in the mirror, taking stock of the new bruises that marred her body. Eldigan hummed as she ran a hand over each one, testing just how much they’d come to bother her later. Thankfully most only ached slightly as her fingers brushed over them. With courting on her mind, she briefly thought of a man seeing such marks. There were many men who preferred their woman to stay off of the battlefield. Would her eventual husband expect the same from her?

Eldigan chuckled softly and rolled her eyes. No man would keep her from her duty and she wasn’t afraid to be better than any husband she took on. They would just have to accept that... And Sigurd did seem rather enamored by her fighting prowess. They shared several classes, many of them focused on the art of the sword. The noble was always complimenting her form and strength. If she were to find herself courted by him-

Swallowing hard, she barely resisted the urge to think further on the subject. She hardly wanted to build a reality that wouldn’t come to be in her mind, just to be disappointed when Sigurd’s intentions finally became known. Carefully, Eldigan filled up one of the baths with warm water as she set a couple of towels to the side of it, her mind betraying her further. It continued to play on the idea against her will, imagining a future she might have.

She was undoubtedly leaping into a bottomless pit. Humoring the thoughts was a mistake but... the noblewoman had never experienced such insistence from a man before. Admittedly, with the thoughts that swirled in her head now, she felt bad for just how much she’d rebuffed the other. Every time Sigurd’s questions had gotten too personal or he seemed too comfortable in her presence, she would send him on his way or ignore him entirely. Even still the blue haired man kept coming back to her, that same disarming smile urging her to return it.

The fact of the matter was that she just wasn’t sure what to do with his constant attention. It made her uncomfortable in a way but it also made her heart race strangely. Part of Eldigan wanted to relax a small bit but another part of her was wary to the thought. She didn’t want to be taken advantage of, which was unfortunately a reality she might have to face if she didn’t choose her husband carefully.

The water finally reaching the edge, she capped off the spout and stood. The woman had just put one of her legs in the water when a sound reached her ears. She paused and looked around the bathing room. There was a few other empty tubs and a barren changing room. Eldigan’s eyes told her that she was well and truly alone. But her intuition knew better. The noblewoman straightened slightly before continuing her motion and climbing fully into the tub.

Sitting there leisurely, she waited with her eyes closed and her ears on the prowl for any telling sounds. Eldigan crossed her legs and rested her elbows on the edge of the tub behind her, letting her head fall back as she listened. There was nothing for a long while until a shuffle sounded. A small whine of shoes on damp tile. Her eyes snapped open and she looked straight at the single blue eye peering at her from around the corner that led to the entrance. 

It widened and hid back around the corner. She shook her head with a frown, making no move to cover herself. Whatever the other could see now, they’d likely seen earlier. There was little reason to try and hide. “I know you’re there. If you have any amount of decency, you’ll reveal your identity now and apologize,” she said with her usual commanding air. While it wasn’t immediately apparent, Eldigan was not pleased about being peeped in on while she was bathing.

A long silence followed her words, and she almost thought the intruder to be a coward when white and blue robes slowly appeared from around the corner. Clearly a man from the style of clothing, but it wasn’t until she noticed the bright blue hair that she recognized who it was. Eldigan’s eyes widened briefly before she regained her cool demeanor. She had not expected the other to make such a... bold move. Her heart fluttered as her thoughts from earlier floated to the surface once more.

Sigurd’s eyes continued to study the tile at his shoes, clearly afraid to meet her gaze. His hands played nervously in front of him before lacing together behind his back as he cleared his throat. “I-I apologize, milady... I hope that this doesn’t reflect too negatively on my character. I swear I had no questionable intentions...” The man’s quiet words made her arch her brow. Somehow she doubted that last bit.

“Look me in the eyes and say such words. Preferably over a whisper so I can hear them properly,” was her reply, not giving him any reprieve. Though, this did reveal the reason for his insistence to be around her at least. The man noticeably swallowed, before raising his head. At first his eyes remained downcast before hesitantly meeting her gaze. Sigurd’s eyes flickered as they quickly glanced over her exposed body. He was clearly surprised by her decision not to cover up. Eldigan found it kind of amusing how flustered he was in that moment, even with her displeasure at the situation. “Well?”

The man took a deep breath as he tried to reply but the words seemed trapped in his throat. Eventually he sputtered out what he’d said before, this time a bit louder. Sigurd barely managed to keep eye contact all the while, his gaze landing on the floor at least a dozen times. “I’ll uh... I will see myself out milady. Again, I am very sorry for the intrusion,” he added, intent on heading towards the door immediately.

She let him take no more than a step before calling out to him. “Halt,” she said simply, trying to calm her heart. As irritated as she was... Eldigan was admittedly curious. He claimed not to have perverse intentions, but if that was the case what were his true intentions? Slowly the man turned back around to face her but his eyes remained on the floor. She could practically taste his fear. He must’ve been scared she’d report him to the Academy. Which... should’ve already been a thought on her mind but strangely wasn’t.

“Yes... milady?” he replied, obviously tongue tied as he tried his best not to let his eyes flicker up too high.

“Why did you come in here?” Eldigan decided to give him some benefit of the doubt after some deliberation with her heart. If he had truly stumbled in here by accident then she wouldn’t be nearly as upset or... flustered by the idea of him watching her. He was a man after all. It would be difficult to look away from a nude woman even if you hadn’t intended to see it. 

However, that didn’t seem to be the case as Sigurd remained silent and shuffled in his place uncomfortably. She tilted her head curiously as she waited for his reply. She was more than well aware that she was putting him on the spot with this but it was only fair. He had gotten to see her completely bare without her permission. “I...” the noble started before taking a deep breath, “A friend and I had a bit of a debate. He... Well he was convinced that you were a man.”

Eldigan arched a brow to that. “Do I truly look like a man?” she asked curiously, her voice unreadable.

“N-No!” Sigurd assured immediately, shaking his head and actually meeting her gaze for a moment before looking back to the tile, “You... Your clothing does not paint a clear picture, milady. Your face is beautiful but angular. And your demeanor, you have such a commanding presence... It can be difficult to tell at a glance. But I knew the moment we first spoke that you were a woman.” Somehow he managed to look even more nervous now than before, which was an oddity. Sigurd usually appeared so confident and carefree. 

She did consider his words though. Was that perhaps why so many avoided her? Was her gender truly so ambiguous? Eldigan had never thought too much on her appearance so the news was a bit startling, but she made sure to keep her face neutral. “I see... So your intent was to prove to your friend that I was indeed a woman by seeing me in a vulnerable position?” the noblewoman clarified for the man.

The other’s face darkened considerably after that. He stammered a bit but ultimately remained silent until she prodded further by clearly her throat expectantly. Sigurd let out the breath he’d been holding before hesitantly nodding. “I... I had merely meant to gaze upon you long enough to see something- anything -that confirmed you were a woman and then leave,” he explained, staring at the floor like he hoped it would swallow him whole.

“And you stayed longer because...?” Eldigan prodded further. She knew the answer and was just being cruel at this point but it felt oddly satisfying to make him say it after his peeping. And she’d be lying if she claimed that her thoughts from earlier didn’t linger under her irritation. Could his fluster mean more? He seemed like he didn’t want her opinion of him to change if the way his face was scrunched up in regret gave anything away.

“I... could not will myself to look away,” he revealed quietly, the embarrassment clear on his face, “I shouldn’t have come in here in the first place. I apologize again, milady.” Sigurd gave her a small bow, as he started to inch himself back to the door. 

Eldigan couldn’t quite place her feelings at the moment. While she was still upset that he’d turned her daily routine into some kind of... sultry show, her heart did thump in his presence and she didn’t particularly want him to leave just yet. “You have been extremely persistent when it comes to being in my company,” she continued, making him pause in his meek escape, “Did your desire in seeing me bare like this rest deeper in your heart, perhaps?”

This had Sigurd tripping over his own words. He was not denying it in anyway, only looking for a reason to leave the room. Was it her nudity or commanding nature that kept him here, she wondered. He continued to act completely unlike himself as he stumbled over his tongue. To think, the confident man was so quickly reduced to this. “P-Perhaps...” was his eventual reply, making her heart race faster, “But this is obviously not the time or place for such a conversation.”

“Then perhaps you should’ve considered that before coming in here to watch me bathe, hm?” she teased, the smallest of smiles on her face. Knowing that he did indeed have feelings... It both put her at ease and lit her body aflame. The thoughts from earlier surged to the surface making her hungry for such a future to be made a reality. “You’ve already gotten an eyeful anyway. Why not take a seat so that we may discuss this further?”

Her words were mostly a tease, a way to show that she had interest. Eldigan hardly expected him to do as she asked, as embarrassed as he was. The poor noble was out of his element entirely. It was clear that this was not how he’d intended to tell her. But to her surprise, the man muttered something under his breath before willing his legs forward and sitting on the bench beside her tub. He cast his gaze back to the door though, eyes fearful.

She shook her head with amusement. Now he was concerned with someone finding him? “I wanted to see if courting was something on your mind before proposing anything...” he admitted quietly, his eyes anywhere but her as he broke her from her thoughts. The noblewoman finally adjusted herself, turning so that her forearms could rest on the edge of the tub and her head atop them.

“I see. That would explain the plethora of questions,” she replied looking up at him, taking in his appearance. He was a very handsome man, that couldn’t be denied. Especially that unique blue hair that framed his nervous face. She smiled softly before the truth of her station came crashing down on her. A wave of skepticism cleared her face of any emotion. “Though... surely you must understand the position I’m in. Many men come to me with rings simply so that they can be apart of my house. What reason do I have to not think you the same, Sigurd of Chalphy?”

That finally forced the man to meet her gaze again. Seeing that her more intimate parts were hidden seemed to put him at ease somewhat, at least enough to keep their eyes locked. “Such an idea hadn’t even occurred to me, milady. So I can assure you that I’m not looking for some kind of political reach in all of this. I have no distrustful angle, I swear it on my honor as a nobleman of Chalphy. I only wish to court you because... well, the more I learn of you, the more I wish to. And I want to gaze upon that smile you gave me in the library again, even if only for a moment.” 

His words felt genuine and his eyes were open, down to the soul. Eldigan found herself believing his claim and nodding slowly to the idea. At this point though, she was having a difficult time deciding if she believed him because his words were truthful or because she wanted to believe they were. She needed some way of distinguishing the two so she could let her heart freely grasp onto the feelings budding there. The noblewoman hummed thoughtfully as she stared into those deep blue eyes.

“What lengths would you go to in order to prove such words?” she asked casually, not wanting him to be too fearful of what she had in mind. In truth, her idea did have some negative implications but the consequences felt worth it in that moment.

Sigurd seemed to consider her question seriously for a moment. “Whatever lengths you deem necessary, milady. I don’t want distrust to taint a courtship between us. If... If that’s something you desire of course. Friendship is fine as well if that’s-” Eldigan shushed his worried ramblings before they could go on for too long. The noblewoman was about to make it clear which she desired anyway.

“Stand then,” she ordered, giving him a small smile as she was pleased by his compliance. The man blinked to her words before slowly standing and taking a step back, with a smile of his own. He was obviously joyed to have earned her happiness even if he was nervous. Eldigan allowed her eyes to study his frame before meeting his gaze once more. “Now strip.” The man stared at her before looking over at the door hesitantly. He fumbled a bit with some kind of excuse but she was quick to stop any complaints. “Any scoundrel looking for political gain wouldn’t dare strip in a woman’s bath, too fearful of being found and what that would mean to his reputation. But a man looking to prove his loyalty to a woman? I’d dare say he’d be willing to do anything, especially since he’d seen more than his fair share of her.”

Eldigan’s smile grew as she perfectly trapped the other. It was merciless but it allowed for some retribution while also allowing her to see where his loyalties really lied. For a moment he just stared at her, realizing the corner he’d been backed into. Sigurd swallowed thickly before raising his head in mock confidence. It was clear that he was still fearful of being caught but the resolve was there. And the moment he reached to undo the clasp of his cape was the moment she allowed her heart to freely flutter.

Sigurd, to his credit, didn’t have to try too hard to look attractive as he stripped. The woman was already interested in him and the way his face flushed every time he met her gaze was positively adorable. She was certain it was an odd feeling to knowingly be watched in such a way. Every now and again Eldigan would tell him to pause or turn, making him even more bashful. But the man did his best to take it all in stride, smiling at her through his embarrassment.

Eventually he stood there in front of her, completely nude with his hands trying to discreetly cover himself. His eyes remained glued to her own, no longer interested in the door or the floor. It was then that she truly gave in to her feelings, gesturing for him to move his hands. With a nervous chuckle he did, his eyes only breaking from hers briefly as he bit his lip and held his hands awkwardly at his sides. Eldigan took the time to study him fully then, liking what she saw. The man was rather aroused by it all, already a bit hard.

Now, she hardly knew what to do in such a situation like this. The noblewoman knew what she wanted but wasn’t sure as to what the natural social protocol was. The only thing she could think to do was to be direct. Normally she’d consider letting Sigurd take the lead, as a rumor had spoke of the man doing scandalous things with a childhood friend of his. But... she wanted to prolong the adorable blush he wore for as long as she could. “The water is nice. Plenty of room for two.”

The other’s poor head nearly popped as he looked between the basin and her in disbelief. That was clearly not what he’d been expecting out of all of this. On nervous feet he approached the tub carefully and climbed in slowly, as if he expected her to change her mind at any moment. “Are you certain...? I... I don’t wish for you to get in trouble should someone find us...” he replied, pausing before seating himself.

“I think you find the idea of being found rather exciting,” she replied cheekily. Well, as cheekily as Eldigan could manage with her usually serious demeanor. The noblewoman gestured to his member casually and Sigurd quickly sat down to hide its obvious arousal. She graced the man with a chuckle at that, a smile shining through his embarrassment to the sound. “And if I’m honest... I would not have suggested it if I didn’t feel the same.”

She could practically see his heart rate pick up as it sent shudders through his chest. From what she understood, slow and sensual touches were what was expected of her. So she did just that, not giving him much time to fully compose himself from her revelation. Everything above the surface of the water remained still as she used her legs to run across his. Eldigan tested what worked best, studying his reactions. 

Sigurd was quickly crippled by her movements. His mouth hung open as he breathed very carefully. “Milady... What are your intentions?” he nearly whispered, almost mirroring her earlier question in a much different sense. It was clear the man was looking for permission to assume the obvious. The noblewoman smiled once more, sliding closer to him so that their shoulders brushed against each other. Meeting his gaze like this, she found no fear in her stomach. No caution in her mind. There was nothing but her body and his.

Instead of speaking, she answered with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Sigurd sucked in a breath as he slowly turned his head to kiss her properly. A shaky hand came up to cradle her face, and she found herself ignorant to anything else. Nothing else existed in her world except their bodies and the heat building between them. After a moment, she pulled back and met his dazed eyes. “Need anymore clarification?” she asked, to which Sigurd immediately shook his head with a breathless chuckle, “Good.”

Eldigan leaned in for another kiss, testing a few motions. It was a rather sloppy kiss though neither of them seemed to mind it. She wasn’t all that experienced and it seemed like for all the talk she’d heard, Sigurd wasn’t either. Two virgins in a tub then, a humorous thought that made her smile into their kiss. Eventually they pulled apart, Sigurd looking more than pleased with himself. “Milady... I never would have pegged you as such a risk taker. It’s a very pleasant surprise.”

“You’ll be a quick study, I’m sure. Just try to keep still. I intended to explore a great deal,” she told him, sliding a hand down into his lap. Eldigan gently brushed her fingers over his thighs and abdomen, enjoying the way he twitched. Purposefully avoiding his member, she investigated the rest of his frame curiously. She came to sit in front of him, between his legs as she continued to inspect each muscle and scar below the water with her hands.

Sigurd did well in keeping his hands to himself, though he continued to twitch under her. Her name fell from his lips quietly, the first time she’d heard it spoken by him. Smiling wider, she got closer to him. The noblewoman rested her forehead against his as she finally ran her finger over his member. It immediately pushed upward to meet her, a small sound coming from the man in response. “Something wrong? Should I stop?” she asked, though she more than knew the answer she’d receive.

“Please don’t,” he replied, breathless as his hands hesitantly reached out to touch her. Eldigan pondered those hands before taking them into her own. The bluenette looked at her curiously as she carefully set them against the edge of the basin. The noblewoman kissed him gently before meeting his gaze again. Leaning back, she quite enjoyed the view of his arms and legs spread in front of her. The aroused but wary expression made it all even better too.

The woman wrapped herself around her partner then, pressing her chest against his as she rested her head against his neck. Sigurd let out a small curse, his member twitching between them. She could feel his heart race against her own, and she was unsure who would win in such a sport. “No touching. At least for now,” she whispered, “I don’t want any interruptions.” The man swallowed but nodded, his body shuddering. Likely with anticipation which made her smile.

She continued to lay against him as her hands ran up and down his sides. Eldigan was positive that she was borderline torturing him at this point but couldn’t will herself to stop. It was oddly enjoyable to have so much power over him, even when neither of them knew what they were doing. And the woman could only assume that he felt the same if the stiffness against her stomach was anything to go by.

Kissing and nibbling on his neck had an interesting effect, making him squirm and let out hitched breaths. She tried a few different spots, rather liking the gasp he sucked in the higher she went. The noblewoman put the same attention to the back of his ear and was delighted when she received a moan as reward. 

Silently chuckling, Eldigan sat back up then. He looked absolutely flushed and the distortion of the water couldn’t hide just how hard he was now. The man’s eyes were glazed over as he adjusted himself slightly, trying to be closer to her. She offered Sigurd the small mercy and scooted closer so that her hips pressed up against his. Her hands reached forward and resumed their exploration of his member.

Admittedly she was fascinated by it, especially the way it kept twitching against her feather light touches. Was he doing that himself or was it an involuntary reaction? Eldigan played some with the blue hair there too, the water making the course locks softer. She briefly inspected his package hidden there but found the other reacted little to her touches there and moved a bit lower curiously.

Sigurd jumped slightly when she brushed the skin underneath, leading to his rear. It seemed he was a bit sensitive there which intrigued her a great deal. Tilting her head to the side, she met his gaze as one hand run across the area and the other lightly stroked at his member with two fingers. Another curse fell from his lips, the muscles in his arms tightening as he resisted the urge to move. “You seem to like my attentions,” Eldigan said with a smile, “But you also seem eager to touch, which will stop such attentions. How very curious.”

The man let out a small groan as his glazed over eyes cleared some. “I just wish to give what I’m receiving...” he muttered breathlessly, the noblewoman still continuing her motions against him. She chuckled as she considered his words. Eldigan couldn’t deny that the idea didn’t get to her. It aroused her to think of his inexperienced hands traveling her skin shyly, his eyes looking to hers for approval.

“Perhaps I’ll let you... If you give me something in return,” was her response, her hands never letting up on their gentle touches. Sigurd continued to squirm as he looked to her curiously, wanting the opportunity to touch. The noblewoman smiled at his wanton gaze. “I would like a show from you. I want to know how you touch yourself. Can you show me?” It may have been a question but it definitely sounded more like an order than Eldigan had intended.

Either way, the man was quick to nod even with his cheeks flushing even further than before. She stopped her movements and pulled away, leaning against the other side of the tub as she gestured for him to begin. The man nervously readjusted himself before carefully taking his member in his own hand. His eyes swam over the noblewoman’s frame hungrily as he began to stroke it firmly. 

Eldigan enjoyed the way it caused ripples in the water and did her best not to show her own fluster at being stared at in such a manner. It was strange, in this position she suddenly felt the need to cover her body. She resisted the urge though and forced herself to sit there casually while he touched himself to her bare form. Eventually though, the woman started to wonder if she could perhaps torture him more by actually doing something.

Slowly she brought her hands to her chest and fondled her moderately sized breasts, watching as his gaze followed her hands immediately. She smiled at that and continued to fondle different parts of her body to try and give him a better view or angle of her. It brought her joy to see his hand go faster on his length and hear moans escape from his lips. Those glazed over eyes aroused her the most though, making her feel like she was mesmerizing to him.

Soon she found it hard to keep him at bay anymore. Eldigan gestured for him to come closer and he sighed with relief as he practically sprinted to the other side of the tub. She chuckled at that before being cut off by a very insistent kiss. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her desperately. Sigurd was burning up against her skin and for a moment he seemed to forget his nervousness in his need.

It only took another moment for her to be pulled into his lap. Not that she was complaining by any means, this was right where she wanted to be after all. However, that was as far as his arousal carried his confidence. The moment their kiss paused long enough for Sigurd’s eyes to meet her own he went back to feeling rather bashful. “I’m sorry for my... forwardness,” he whispered making her smile and shake her head with amusement.

The noblewoman placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted her hips slightly. “Don’t be. You’re free to be as forward as you’d like now. It’s only fair that you get to explore as well. Make sure to be thorough.” Eldigan wasn’t sure if she had the ability to coo in a cute fashion but that was probably as close as she’d ever managed before. Sigurd blinked up at her before biting his lip as his gaze went back to her body.

Carefully his hands began to run over her form. She did her best to remain still but it was difficult. Having another’s hands on her skin was not a feeling she was accustomed to. The twitching was unavoidable as he gently groped at her sides and thighs, up her stomach and over her chest. Sigurd seemed particularly fascinated by her mounds and she hummed to the pleasant feeling of having them massaged in such a way.

Eventually his interest diverted to what lied between her thighs, one of his hands trailing down her abdomen shakily. Those fingers cautiously began to play with her lips before going between them. The moment he brushed against her clit, the woman couldn’t help but jump and let out a little sound of pleasure. The man was quick to lock onto that, massaging it very carefully as his other hand took to groping her rear.

Eldigan found it impossible to keep up her cool demeanor now, her hips moving against his hand on their own. Quiet sounds continued to fall from her lips as she pressed her forehead to his. Her eyes fluttered closed as she just focused on how sensitive it all felt with someone else doing it. She’d never found herself so caught up in the throes of pleasure when alone in her bedroom. Suddenly it made so much sense why many found themselves addicted to such things.

The man let out a breathless curse as his hand squeezed at her backside. She opened her eyes and stared into his incredibly aroused gaze. The noblewoman couldn’t help but be both surprised by and a bit bashful about what such a look meant. Was her arousal truly so arousing for him to see? It certainly filled her with confidence while also making her hyper-aware of the sounds that left her mouth.

“Eldigan,” he whispered, the sound so soft it didn’t even echo across the bathing room, “I... I wish to continue if you allow it.” It took the noblewoman a moment to piece together just what he meant before shuddering slightly and pausing the motion of her hips. She wanted to continue forward as well, but they’d already done quite a bit more than they should’ve out of wedlock. But even so... The temptation could not be denied.

“I would like to as well,” she agreed just as quietly, “Just... please make sure not finish where you shouldn’t.” Eldigan gave him a firm look, a dangerous warning that he immediately nodded to while quivering slightly in fear. She looked between them at his half hardened member. Reaching down, she stroked him firmly this time. It wasn’t easy to match the motions he made early but it appeared Sigurd enjoyed it regardless, his member hardening once more.

His own fingers took to prepping her hole as best as he could. The stretch wasn’t the most pleasant feeling but the man’s moans were a beautiful distraction from the discomfort. Soon he was urging her hips up and forward, and she was quick to oblige him. Eldigan was just as eager, even if a bit apprehensive. The first time was bound to be a bit painful for her, but the pleasure from earlier still lingered. Perhaps she could counter it by prolonging such intense feelings.

Sigurd seemed apprehensive too, cautiously lining himself up as he leaned her up against the basin’s side. She held onto him tightly bracing herself for the first few thrusts. But to her surprise the man was just as gentle now as earlier. He slowly entered and exited her entrance, never pushing too far in for her to handle at once. The noblewoman dragged him into a kiss, trying to show her appreciation for his consideration.

The man returned her kiss eagerly, taking it as a sign to move a little faster. The pick up in pace definitely had her gasping and holding onto him tightly. She buried her face into his neck, nibbling on it to help the other along. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would but it definitely wasn’t comfortable. Her own hand reached between them and pleasured her clit as he went. It was definitely a welcomed distraction, making her gasps turn into quiet moans.

Moaning in tandem, Sigurd shuddered. His gaze was on her hand, obviously aroused by her pleasuring herself. He picked up the pace further and it was clear he wasn’t going to last long. The angle changed slightly, and he started hitting a spot that made her start moan louder. Eldigan pressed her lips desperately against his skin, doing her best to not be too loud. As arousing as it was to almost be caught, she needed to make sure it remained an almost.

The longer they went, the more the other shook above her, panting harder and pausing often. She herself was close, and after a bit longer she was quietly begging for him to not stop. Sigurd groaned loudly and kept up his pace, the muscles in his neck straining. Eldigan was thankful as she came soon after, her body arching against him. Her toes curled as her moan was muffled by his skin.

Her finishing must’ve been the man’s tipping point. He jerked out of her suddenly, making her gasp as his hand desperately stroked his member into finishing in the water. Eldigan lazily watched the light beads swirl around between them before the nobleman practically laid on top of her, completely exhausted. They rested like that for a good while, the water’s cool temperature finally registering against her skin.

Eldigan pushed the other back and he complied, looking on the verge of sleep. She smiled and kissed his nose playfully. He gave her a sleepy smile in return as he looked around. They were thankfully still alone which gave her a great sense of relief. She climbed out of the tub and dried off, getting the other some towels of his own for whenever he regained the energy to move once more. He leaned against the edge and watched her lazily, a dreamy smile on his lips.

“Oh,” she said, turning to him as she was putting on her clothes, “I formally accept your advance. I look forward to your courting, Sigurd of Chalphy.” The other laughed at her words and she herself couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. He climbed out of the basin and dried off before hugging her. She was completely clothed with a naked man at her back, a situation she hadn’t anticipated this morning.

“I promise to be more... appropriate from this point forward,” he replied, kissing her cheek lovingly. And part of Eldigan hoped he wouldn’t be.

***

Quan stared at her in disbelief. The prince had truly been so convinced she was a man, that the realization of otherwise left him baffled. “I... I’m sorry, milady. I hope I didn’t offend,” he said sheepishly, Sigurd snickering behind her. Quan shot him a look that promised something she wasn’t quite sure of. Her suitor didn’t seem to care though as he came up to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. The man was about to speak when Quan continued, “How did you even find out? I can’t imagine you just asked.”

Any confidence that had once existed on Sigurd’s face drained away into a puddle at his feet. Now it was Eldigan’s turn to snicker. “Well... You’re right. I didn’t uh, ask...” was his cautious reply, though his change in demeanor had the prince raising an eyebrow expectantly. When the man didn’t immediately answer, he turned to the noblewoman questioningly. She glanced to Sigurd, enjoying the desperate look he gave her in return.

“Well,” Eldigan started, “Let’s just say he took a more direct approach.”


End file.
